A sole structure of this type has been suggested in the previous PCT/IB96/00085 of the applicants. This pre-application deals actually with binding a ski shoe to an associated ski binding by a clamping element which engages at the front sole of the shoe, in particular between ball area and its rear end. The clamping element preferably engages the bottom side of the front sole of the shoe. In a first form of embodiment, the clamping element is arranged around a clamping cord which is taken around at least a portion of the front sole. A second alternative form of embodiment is characterised in that the clamping element is designed as an elastic band or springleaf the rear end of which can be hooked into the bottom side of the front sole of the shoe. These aforementioned designs permit unhindered lifting of the shoe heel during cross-country or touring skiing. Furthermore, this design ensures defined reshaping of the shoe or the sole of the shoe, so that the guidance of skis and a load transfer onto the ski do not suffer and a maximum portion of energy offered by the skier can be converted into speed and guidance of skis.